Aglaonema crispumxc3x97Aglaonema treubii cultivar xe2x80x98Camouflagexe2x80x99.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema crispumxc3x97Aglaonema treubii and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Camouflagexe2x80x99.
The new Aglaonema is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Malabar, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely clumping Aglaonema cultivars with broad leaves and low temperature tolerance.
The new Aglaonema originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Aug. 10, 1996 of an unnamed selection of Aglaonema crispum, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Aglaonema treubii, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aglaonema was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1997 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Malabar, Fla. The new Aglaonema was selected on the basis of its freely clumping habit, broad leaves and low temperature tolerance.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings since Jul. 11, 1998 in a controlled environment in Malabar, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Camouflagexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Camouflagexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly arching growth habit.
2. Freely clumping habit, full and dense plants.
3. Broad oblong leaves with acuminate apices.
4. Tri-colored leaves with contrasting dark and mid-green chevrons on a light green background with random dark and mid-green spots and flecks, surrounded by a dark green margin.
5. Whitish green leaf petioles with random green spots and flecks.
6. Tolerant to low temperatures.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Malabar, Fla., plants of the new Aglaonema differed from plants of the female parent, the unnamed selection of Aglaonema crispum, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Aglaonema were more freely clumping than plants of the female parent.
2. Plants of the new Aglaonema had more closely spaced leaves and appeared to be fuller and denser in appearance than plants of the female parent.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema were more broad than leaves of plants of the female parent.
4. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema had more distinct chevrons than leaves of plants of the female parent.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Malabar, Fla., plants of the new Aglaonema differed from plants of the male parent, the unnamed selection of Aglaonema treubii, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Aglaonema were more freely clumping than plants of the male parent.
2. Plants of the new Aglaonema were larger and faster growing than plants of the male parent.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema were more broad than leaves of plants of the male parent.
Plants of the new Aglaonema can be compared to plants of the Aglaonema cultivar xe2x80x98B.J. Freemanxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,857. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Malabar, Fla., plants of the new Aglaonema differed from plants of the Aglaonema cultivar xe2x80x98B.J. Freemanxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Aglaonema were more outwardly arching than plants of the xe2x80x98B.J. Freemanxe2x80x99.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema were more broad and shorter than leaves of plants of the xe2x80x98B.J. Freemanxe2x80x99.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema had a more distinct variegation pattern and chevrons than leaves of plants of the xe2x80x98B.J. Freemanxe2x80x99.
4. Plants of the new Aglaonema were more tolerant to low temperatures than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98B.J. Freemanxe2x80x99.